


My Letter To You

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith and Lance write a letter to eachother





	My Letter To You

Keith sits at the table, jotting down at a peice of paper, his heart racing  
“okay Keith, just imagine you’re talking to Lance..pour your heart out”  
He continued writing  
“Im not great at words, or with people, like how you are  
I’m not a huge extrovert, or someone who loves parties, like you are,  
But somehow..you still love me  
Even though we’re different in many ways, you love me, and i love you  
you taught me what love was like, because before you, i had no idea what love meant,  
i was this orphan loner who always bottled up his emotions  
but you came, and helped me open up,  
I promise, to be there for you, like how you are there for me  
I promise to smile and laugh with you  
I promise to wake up for early morning coffee and snuggles with you  
I promise to pepper you with kisses and treat you like the beautiful prince you are  
I promise to defend you in battle and stay by your side  
I promise that after the war, we’ll go home together, and be a family  
I miss you so much, and i cannot wait to go home to you  
and that is my letter to you, all the promises i will keep until the rest of my life  
I love you, Lance McClain, and i always will”  
now, all he needs to do is get this letter to reach team voltron

Lance takes a deep breath and begins to write in his notebook  
“when i look at you, i forget all the worries of the world  
your smile, your laugh, your everything  
i love everything about you, even your stupid cute mullet  
I promise to love you, and cherish you for the rest of our lives  
I promise to let you wear my jacket because you look really cute in it  
I promise to remember the bonding moment  
I promise to marry you after this war is over when we get home  
my family will LOVE you, they’ll ask you so many questions that you’ll just want to hide in my jacket forever  
I cannot wait for this war to end so i can hold you in my arms and take you home  
and thats my letter to you, the stars to my night sky  
Us, Forever, until the very end”  
he sent the letter to the blades

A few days later, they both got a letter, Keiths from the castle of lions, and Lances from the blade of mamora


End file.
